


These Four Walls

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fire, Fireworks, Flirting, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Smut, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 8 - Mulled CiderNothing says autumn like fireworks, a fire and a steaming mug of mulled cider...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Paneville





	These Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts), [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



> A small nod to TheUltimateUndesirable & Marina_Monteverde, you'll know why when you read it...

The slow rhythms of jazz hummed in the background from the wireless as Celestina Warbeck’s warbled into the silence. The room occasionally lit up with a flash as a near-by muggle family let off fireworks. Neville dozed, feeling full from dinner and exhausted from a long day at work and the armchair felt so warm and comfortable as it held his weight. The roaring fire soothing him further as it crackled and roared. 

It felt like one of those perfect evening where the world was left outside, and the house remained snug and warm, and most importantly – safe, like nothing beyond the walls existed. It had taken them a long time to get the house the way they wanted it, a cross between snug country cottage and modern townhouse. Two potentially conflicting styles working harmoniously-much like him and Pansy. But they had made it work both in the home and in their relationship. 

He blinked awake as the door to the living room rubbed against the carpet. Pansy stepped in, wearing a fluffy jumper and skirt as she carried two mugs towards him. She looked pale and tired as she neared, and he frowned. If he didn’t know better, he would say that she was worried about something. Maybe the outside world had invaded their safe space after all…

“Are you alright?” He asked as he took the mug she offered, sniffing the liquid within. He would recognise that scent anywhere. Mulled cider, apples and cinnamon, sweet nectar that was best served on an ice-cold evening outdoors under the stars, however, he would take it anywhere. 

“I’m fine,” She confirmed as she climbed onto his lap with her own mug. Once comfortable, she sipped on her own drink. He knew as most men did, ‘fine’ very rarely meant alright, but he would wait, she would tell him eventually. 

“You not having a cider?” He asked with confusion. 

“No, I wanted hot chocolate.” She said before sipping on the liquid in question. 

She sighed in contentment as she snuggled into him, pulling her knees up onto his lap until she was curled like a cat atop him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he held her close. 

A large bang followed by a crackle came from the muggle garden, outside, making her jump. Even after all these years, the war still made itself known in the smallest moments. He hugged her, reminding her that she was safe. She stared distractedly into her mug as the sleep lifted from his mind. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as he sipping the steaming liquid, savouring the sweet and sharp flavour, the alcohol warming his bones and cheeks. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, love? You seem quiet” he asked, squeezing her shoulder and kissing her temple. 

She nodded with a hum. She relaxed against him as they watched the fire crackle. She took in a breath to say something but then stopped. “Go on?” he said, eager to hear what she had on her mind. 

“I was thinking that we could do with extending the dining room.” She muttered before taking a sip of her chocolate. 

“Alright?” He replied slowly, “Any reason why?” He asked suspiciously. 

“I’m just thinking with Logan and Zinnia getting bigger, we could do with a larger table. Also, you could have your friends over more often if you wanted.” She offered, turning her pale eyes to him. 

“True, it is a bit of a squeeze already,” Neville admitted thoughtfully. “I’m sure we can arrange that, we’ll have to shift the greenhouse though, but I was thinking, that it might be better on the other side, it’ll catch more of the morning sun.” He agreed. “It will mean a bit of work in the garden to make room though,” He warned. 

She nodded quietly. Another bang outside filled the window with purple and gold sparks as the firework fell back to earth. 

“We could make Zinnia’s room bigger too, as she grows she’ll need the room,” Neville nodded again. 

“That should be easy if we’re already doing the dining room.” He took another sip of the warm liquid, feeling the familiar heaviness in his limbs as he settled the mug on the table beside him. “Is that all that’s on your mind?” he asked, running his other arm around to nestle in the fluffy fabric on her stomach. 

“What do you think of Sage?” she asked randomly. 

“Sage? It’s a good cleansing herb, tastes great in stuffing,” he chuckled. “Why?”

“What about Frank?” 

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to follow the conversation. He couldn’t fathom what his father had to do with this conversation. 

“What's going on, love? Why are we talking about my dad?” he asked as her pale eyes turned to his. 

“I’m not talking about your dad,” She emphasised as she rubbed his hand affectionately. “When we make Zinnia’s room bigger, we could add a small nursery…” she smiled softly. 

“A nursery?” Neville asked dumbly. His mind immediately going to his greenhouse. The confusion must have shown on his face. 

“What do you think of the baby names, Frank and Sage?” Neville felt the blood rush from his face at the suggestion. 

“We’re pregnant again?” He asked, stroking her stomach as though expecting to see or feel something. 

She nodded, biting her lip nervously. “We are, can we manage?” she asked, her faces serious with concern. “The business has been going so well recently that the timing just seems… wrong,”

“Macmillian has been eager to take on more, I’m sure he could help out more. But we don’t need to worry about that now,” he said with a grin as he stroked her stomach. “We’re having another baby,” 

“We are, due July,” She smiled, some colour coming back into the face as the worry melted away. 

“Did you worry about my reaction?” He asked, lifting his hand to stroke her face. 

“Maybe a little,” She smiled, raising her own hand to pull his head down towards her. She pressed her forehead to his, “I didn’t want you to be disappointed,”

“I could never be disappointed with you, and I’m thrilled with the news, I’m not sure how happy Logan will be, however…” he grinned before planting a kiss on her cheek. 

“I suppose it depends whether it’s a boy or a girl…”

“I like the name, Ivy, if it’s a girl, or Azalia,” He smiled. 

“Both acceptable offerings. So what do you think of Sage or Frank if it’s a boy?” She snuggled her face into his neck, planting a kiss and starting a shiver down his spine. He groaned. 

“I like both. We could always double up?” Neville offered as she started to trail kisses down his collarbone. He reached and took her cup, placing it on the table, freeing her hands. 

“Frankie Sage?” She pondered, her voice muffled by his jaw, “I like that,” 

He pushed his hand up her jumper revelling in her warm skin and the life growing within it. He moved his hand further up, stroking the silky skin and smiling as it began to pucker as she sighed into his touch. 

“Careful… don’t start something you can’t finish,” he warned as her hand began to rub at his trousers and the hardness growing there. 

“It’s not like I can get more pregnant, is it?” she chuckled against his skin before he stole her breath as she squeezed the hardening nipple. 

“No, it’s not,” He agreed. “Just as well, I don’t think we could extend anywhere else,” 

She chuckled as she moved, kissing him soundly as she straddled his lap. “But we can try if you like?” she flashed him a teasingly look before climbing off and heading for the door. She looked back over her shoulder and winked “You coming?”

“Of course,” He nodded eagerly as a flurry of fireworks exploded outside. He followed after Pansy, feeling the safety of their four walls increase and pride at their continually growing family.


End file.
